National Treasure: The Secret of Page 47
by simple.december
Summary: After finding the ancient City of Gold, Benjamin and Abigail Gates, Riley Poole, and a new addition to the Gates Family, Rosaline Gates, will find the secret which was found in the President's Book... Page Forty-Seven. SLOWLY COMING BACK
1. The Beginning

This is my first fan-fiction and I hope that everyone likes it. _National Treasure: The Secret of Page 47_ is the story after the second movie _National Treasure: Book of Secrets_. So I will be making everything up since this is a new story.

First of all I, **I do not own National Treasure** or any of the characters in these series. But I do own some of the **original characters **that I will place to make my story unique from the original movie. I hope that all the _National Treasure_ fans will not get mad at me for twisting the plots.

I hope you enjoy it!

_Simple.december_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter One: The Beginning**

"Daddy!!" cried a young girl around the age of five, "Daddy, Daddy!!"

A man around the age of thirty, smiled at his daughter and carried her, swung her around, "Hello darling. You missed me?"

The child nodded and hugged her father dearly, "I missed your stories, Daddy! Can you tell me the story again? How you found the City of Gold?"

He laughed lightly and nodded, walked up the marble stairs towards his daughter's bedroom. She jumped out of her father's embrace and laid down onto her bed, waiting for her father to tell the story. He couldn't help but smile at his beloved daughter; he walked over at sat down by her side.

He started to tell her how he and his wife, the young girl's mother, found the legendary City of Gold. How his great-great-great granddaddy was accused of being part of the assassination of President Abraham Lincoln; how they found clues which led them to Paris, England, Washington D.C, and to the Black Hills. He also told her about the President's Book and how he was able to get note of it. She looked at her father in wide-eyed since she could never get tired of her father's adventures.

There was a knock on the door, and the two turned to see her mother smiling at them.

"Story time again, Rosaline?" she asked walking over and sat beside her husband.

The young girl, Rosaline, smiled and nodded excitedly at her mother and continued to listen to her father's voice as he resumed on with the tale.

Soon enough, before even the story ended, young Rosaline fell asleep. The two parents smiled lightly and whispered their young daughter goodnight before leaving her bedroom.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"_As you may see the Civil War affected the North, since now they would not have any harvest which was only in the South…_"

_Affected the North…_ thought fourteen-year-old Rosaline Gates as she typed the information down onto her laptop. _Harvest…only in South…_

"Rosaline?" called a male voice.

"In my room father!" exclaimed Rosaline. "I'm currently doing homework!"

Her bedroom door opened revealing her father, Benjamin Gates. He was currently around the age of forty but was still healthy as if he was in his twenties. His hair was still black but was slightly revealing white hairs. Ben smiled at his daughter, seeing that she was watching the History Channel. Rosaline Gates was a lot like him, having his black hair, but inheriting her mother's blue eyes. But not only her physical features but also she inherited his love for history and his sense of adventure and trouble.

Ben entered her bedroom and lightly closed her door. His chestnut eyes surveyed her bedroom, oak furnishings and having an 1890 feeling in the room. Ben also noticed that there were many books lying around the place, and seeing that it was all history, and all of her books from school.

"You should clean you room, Rosaline," Ben commented, while avoiding the books on the floor. "Mom wouldn't want to see this."

"I know dad," Rosaline answered, her sapphire eyes never leaving the computer screen. She fixed her glasses as it was slipping from her nose. One hand left the keyboard and reached for the remote and she paused the T.V. before turning to her father. She lightly titled her head down, looking at her father above her glasses, "Anything you want, dad?"

Benjamin laughed lightly, "Hey, I want to spend some time with my favorite girl. Is that such a crime, Rosaline?"

The raven haired chuckled and shook her head, "No, father. But I have a huge Civil War presentation due in a few days. I want to make this good, since we're presenting it in front of the class. And my teacher is expecting mine to be the best since I _am_ a Gates."

Benjamin nodded and said, "True. I'm just here to remind you that the dinner party is tonight. Mom is also going to bring a close associate of hers tonight. His name is Mr. Orlando Carter. I also heard from your mother that he is bringing his son. I don't know his name, but be nice to them. Promise, Rosaline?"

Rosaline sighed, even though she hated dinners with people from her parent's workmates, she nodded her head, "I promise, father."

Ben smiled and walked over and kissed her on the forehead, "Good. Now I will leave you to return to your homework."

He turned and walked to the door and opening it; before leaving he reminded her, "Make sure you good look. The dinner is around six, don't be late, dear."

"I won't, father," Rosaline said as she turned back to her homework.

Ben nodded and left the room, closing the door as he went. Rosaline sighed once more; she took of her glasses and leaned back onto her chair. Her sapphire eyes went dark as she went into her thoughts.

_This is going to be one long night…_


	2. The Dinner Party

**Please note that I do not own any characters from **_**National Treasure**_**. I do only own my original characters, scene plots and clues. **

**Copyrighted by **_simple.december _**and the producers and directors of the movie **_National Treasure._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter Two: The Dinner Party**

The Gates Mansion was soon full of life as the dinner guests arrived. Acquaintances from Washington D.C. and England came to their house. Ben and Abigail greeted their guests with politeness and hospitality. Ben was attired in a black tuxedo while his wife was dressed in a beautiful red dress that went to her knees.

Abigail's gaze went from the Grandfather Clock in the main hall and then returned her gaze back to her guests. Ben was beside her and she lightly nudged him on the side.

"Ben, where's Rosaline?" she asked quietly.

Ben looked at his watch and saw that it was half past six. He sighed, "I told her not to be late…"

"You better get her," Abigail whispered. She then returned her attention to one of her friends at the front door, "Emily!"

Abigail left her husband side and went to her friend's side. Ben laughed quietly and excused himself from the crowed and went up the grand staircase and to Rosaline's bedroom. He knocked the door and hearing her answer to come in.

"Rosaline," he said, "You're late."

"I'm sorry…" she said.

Ben looked towards her and saw that she was dressed up in a light blue dress. It was simple but it looked elegant on her. Its length was all the way down to her legs. The only jewelry that was shown on her was a golden necklace, which was given to her on her thirteenth birthday, and a matching golden bracelet; it looked like it came from Egypt. Her hair was in a half ponytail, some of her bangs falling from the side of her face. And the accessory that held up her hair, he saw, was a golden butterfly that had light-sapphire jewels on it.

Rosaline was seated, once again near her computer, her glasses on and her eyes glued to the screen. Her eyes then moved over to her father, her fingers finding the off switch on her computer and pressing it.

"I'm sorry, father," Rosaline apologized again, while taking off her spectacles, "The time slipped my mind."

Benjamin shook his head chuckling a bit, "Come on then, we don't want the guest waiting."

Rosaline nodded and stood up and walked out of her room, her father next. The two walked down the staircase and were greeted by people socializing. Abigail noticed them and excused herself from her conversation with Emily. The mother walked over and hugged her daughter.

"You're late, dear," she noted, but then changed the subject, "You look lovely, dear. Come on we need to introduce you to everyone. This _is_ the first time everyone has seen you, except for a few."

Rosaline shook her head lightly while chuckling mentally at her mother. The trio walked through the hallway and into the main room, the ballroom. Everyone was in there chatting and socializing with one another. Abigail clapped her hands loudly and the whole room quieted down and turned their attentions to her.

Abigail cleared her throat quietly before saying, "Thank you everyone for coming to night to the Gates Mansion. You all know today is mine and Ben's 35th anniversary, and I wanted everyone to be here. But there is another reason why you are all here, some of you might know or have heard rumors about our daughter, Rosaline Isabella Gates, and well, Ben and me want all you to meet her. Everyone, please meet our daughter Rosaline Isabella Gates."

And with that Rosaline walked beside her mother and father, giving everyone a smile before she took a curtsy, "It's a pleasure meeting all of you."

The Hall clapped and soon enough Rosaline was being introduced to everyone. She placed a warm and gentle smile on her face, greeting everyone. Rosaline even was able to meet the President of the United States, which she took as a great honor.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. President," Rosaline said smiling giving him a bow.

He chuckled and bowed also, "It's is also a pleasure, Miss. Gates, I never knew Gates had a daughter, let alone a child, but then here you are. Make your family proud."

The Gates child bowed and was whisked away towards another party that, she believed, is one of the groups that her mother and father wanted her to meet.

"Rosaline, I would like you to meet Mr. Orlando Carter and his son Stephen Carter," introduced Abigail.

Rosaline gave them each a curtsy and smiled, "Pleasure."

Orlando Carter gave her a bow, "It's nice to see the young girl that Abigail has been telling me much about. And you are right, Abi," he addressed to Abigail, "She does have the characteristics of her father but the politeness of you, Abigail."

Abigail chuckled lightly, weaving her arm into Ben's, "Thank you for the compliment, Orlando."

Soon enough Abigail and Ben were soon in a conversation with Mr. Carter. Rosaline then turned her attention to the son. He bowed and his gloved hand found hers and he raised them up and his lips placed a delicate kiss upon her hand. Rosaline lightly blushed. She noticed his attire was just like any male in the room, black tuxedo and black slacks, dress shoes and a tie. But in Rosaline's point of view, he was the handsomest one in the attire. His raven hair was messed up, but made him look so amazingly cute and the thing that caught her the most was his eyes, they were a deep hazel color, but the lights made them look yellow, which was beautiful on him.

"It's an honor seeing the daughter of one of the most recognizable and respected people in the U.S," he said, releasing her hand.

Rosaline smiled softly at him, with a light blush against her pale cheeks, "Well, it's my pleasure, Mr. Stephen Carter, my parents wanted me to meet your father, since he and my mother are working close. My father also told me that you were coming, but he did not know you."

"Well now you do," he said smiling, "And please, call me Stephen, there's no need to be formal."

She nodded lightly, but before she could say one word, the orchestra played a waltz. Rosaline noticed her parents were off somewhere in the hall waltzing with the music. She was then left with Stephen, she wondered what was the purpose for coming here this evening.

Stephen looked at Rosaline before asking, "Would you like to have this dance with me, Rosaline?"

Rosaline didn't even know how dark her blush could get, and she nodded her head accepting his offer. Stephen smiled and held her hand and led her onto the dance floor. He then stopped somewhere in the middle of the crowed, and faced her. He placed her hand on his shoulder, and his other hand entwined with her other. And he placed his other hand on her slim waist. They soon started to waltz along with the music.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The time soon past by quickly and it was soon midnight, the guest started to die down and the last guest was Mr. Orlando Carter and Stephen. They walked into the library as for Mr. Carter wanted to speak to them.

"Well, the reason for me to come here tonight, is not only to meet your daughter, Abigail and Ben, but I have a request for you," Carter started.

"What is it?" asked Ben, he undid his tie and placed it on the table. He hated those things.

"The president wanted you to find out the secret of page 47. He told me that you would know what he was talking about."


	3. The Mission

Chapter Three! Whoo!

Well then my writer's block seems to be going away and I'll try to make my chapters. It might take awhile since I'm still planning my plots and stuff. I need to be also researching things for the _secret of page forty-seven_ and it might take some time.

**Please note that I do not own any characters from **_**National Treasure**_**. I do only own my original characters, scene plots and clues. **

**Copyrighted by **_simple.december _**and the producers and directors of the movie **_National Treasure._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter Three: The Mission**

Benjamin's eyes widened lightly, hearing this. _Page Forty-Seven? But that's…_

"Orlando, but page forty-seven is…" started Ben, but he was silenced when Orlando raised his hand to stop him.

"He told me that it _is_ dangerous but he also told me that you are the only one who can find it. You and Abigail and Mr. Riley Poole," said Orlando. "He also told me that I should come with you and update him. My son seems to want to come too, but it's up to you if you want to have extra cargo."

Ben looked at his wife, and saw her expression. Probably she was thinking the same thing as him. They thought that they would stop their hunting for treasure and live a normal life with Rosaline. But he guessed that hope was thinned. Ben studied Orlando for a moment and then pondered; finally, "Alright, Orlando we'll look for it, you can come too… and you can take Stephen also."

"Ben," said Abi, "What about Rosaline?"

Hearing her name, Rosaline, who was on the opposite side of the library reading a book, looked up towards her mother. Rosaline heard their whole conversation and she looked at them for a while. Finally, she closed the book and placed it on the table, stood up and walked over towards her mother.

"I want to go," she said simply.

Ben looked at his daughter for a moment, his heart beating quicker than normal. _What if she gets hurt? It will by my fault! But… she's my daughter. I want her to have adventure…_

Ben closed his eyes and exhaled, lost in his thoughts for a moment. He opened his eyes and saw that Rosaline was staring at him with her intense cerulean blue eyes.

Ben sighed, "Alright, you can come with us Rosie."

Rosaline smiled widely and ran over to her father and hugged him. Ben grunted a bit but smiled, hugging her back. Rosaline thanked her father over and over again. Abigail smiled; Rosaline pulled away from her father and ran upstairs so she can start packing.

Ben sighed once more before running a hand through his hair.

"I hope you did the right thing, Gates," said Orlando.

"I hope so too," he mumbled. "Well call me when you are ready to leave."

Ben stood up and so did Orlando. They shook hands and bided each other goodbye and the Carters left. Ben, after the Carters left, fell back onto the couch, his head in his hands. Abigail wrapped her arms around him for comfort. They stayed like that for a few moments before Ben stood up, leaving his wife's embrace.

"Come on, Abi," said Ben pulling Abigail from the couch. The two headed up the stairs to their bedroom.

As they went to their room, they passed by Rosaline's room and could hear her rustling through her stuff and into her suitcase. Ben was about to open the door before Abigail placed her hand on his.

"I know you're doubting that she should come. But, Ben, remember that she had heard all of _our_ adventures and I know she wants to have her own also. Don't doubt your own daughter. Rosie will be fine, Ben. You know that."

Ben nodded slightly and kissed his wife on the forehead before they started to walk again to their room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was a week after the _page forty-seven_ talk with the Carters and the Gates hasn't heard a word from them yet. Rosaline finished her report by then and, of course, received a good grade on it. Ben and Abigail returned to work but in the back of their heads, were still wondering why the Carters were taking so long.

Then one Saturday morning, the house phone rang.

"Hello?" answered Abigail. "Oh, Orlando; nice to hear from you. Oh, you're ready to leave. Alright, I will tell Ben. We'll see you here. Bye."

Abigail turned around and then saw Ben coming out of the library doors.

"Who was it, Abi?" he asked her.

"It was Orlando," she answered, "He said that he was ready."

Ben nodded and the two went upstairs to get ready. They informed Rosaline who replied with a nodded. Ben and Abigail brought down their luggage, which they packed a few days ago and then Rosaline came down with her luggage. The Gates waited for the Carters to come.

A few minutes later, the doorbell rang, the maids answered it and soon the Carters entered the formal living room. The two families greeted each other and they sat down on the couches.

"So where are we going first, Gates?" asked Orlando as he and Stephen were comfortable.

"Well I looked over the page again, which is on my cell phone, and I barley could identify what it says. But I remember seeing about something about the White House," answered Ben.

"Then Washington D.C. is our first stop," said Orlando.


	4. Washington DC

Many people kept asking me if Riley is in the story

Many people kept asking me if Riley is in the story. The answer is YES of course I would put the famous Riley Poole in this story. The Treasure Hunting Trio won't be complete without him. So people who kept asking, there is your answer.

Here's the fourth chapter. And I am TRULY sorry that it took so long. High school is killing me and taking my time away from my computer. My mind is truly blank on thinking what to put as the big treasure for page 47. If anyone has an idea, please email me at . Just tell me what the big treasure should be and I'll do the rest. Thank you and I hope you enjoy the chapter.

**I do not own any National Treasure credit. I own my original characters, plots, clues and anything else, which is not in the movies. **

**Copyrighted by **_simple.december___**and the producers and directors of the movie **_**National Treasure.**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter Four: Washington D.C. **

Before the Carters and the Gates headed to Washington D.C., they stopped at Riley Poole's place. Ben and Abigail knocked on the door, waiting for their pal to answer.

"Coming!" said a Poole's voice over the intercom. "Who is it?"

"Come on, Riley," teased Ben, "You already forgot your best friend?"

Ben and Abigail could hear from the other side of the door, locks and bolts being unlocked and the door soon swung open reviling their partner in crime Riley Poole. He smiled at them and shook Ben's hand and hugged Abigail.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked them.

"The big question is Riley," started Ben, "Would you want to find another big treasure?"

This caught Riley's attention; his eyes widened in anticipation, "What are we looking for?"

"The Secret of Page Forty-Seven," Ben said simply.

Riley's mouth was open agape, his eyes had gotten bigger at the news, "Oh my god, really?!"

Ben chuckled at his surprised friend and just nodded to answer his question. Soon then Riley gave a loud yelp of excitement.

"I'm going to pack and…" he paused for a moment, "When are we leaving?"

"Now…" Ben said laughing a bit. "I'm sorry if it's a late invitation-"

"I don't mind!" Riley exclaimed, "I'm going to pack right now and I'll be down in… thirty minutes."

He then slammed the door in their faces as the Gates couple laughed and headed back into the limousine. As they entered they saw Rosaline near the window, on her laptop researching; Stephen was sleeping and Carter was looking out the window. The Gates couple sat next to their daughter and waited for Riley to come.

Rosaline looked up from her laptop, looking over her glasses, "Is he going to come, dad?"

Ben smiled and nodded, "Of course. You know Riley, anything with treasure, he'll come."

Rosaline laughed slightly before continuing researching. They waited thirty minutes before they saw Riley coming out of his house and practically running to the limousine. He placed his suitcase in the trunk before entering the car and sitting next to the Carters. Riley looked at Ben questionably before motioning his head discreetly towards the Carters.

Ben, getting the message, introduced them. Riley nodded and greeted the Carters. Riley then noticed the Gates daughter and he lightly smiled.

"Did you find anything, Rose?" asked Abi.

Rosaline shook her head, "We have to go back to the Library of Congress and see what is on the page again. Do you still remember the combo?"

Ben nodded remembering the 'book number' as its combo. He told the limousine driver to drive to Library of Congress. It took them about an hour before they reached the Library. They headed towards the second floor and to the section where the book laid. Ben placed the combo and the secret door opened. He took it out and placed it on the nearby desk before flipping to the forty-fifth page.

"What does it say, Ben?" whispered Orlando.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Note:** I'm so sorry that this chapter is so short. I'm still thinking or I need an idea of what is going to be on the page. That information is going to be on the next chapter. Someone please help. I'll copyright the idea for whoever thinks of a very good idea.

See you next chapter! (Or if you send me an idea.)


	5. The Secret

AH! I finally updated. OMGF…. Hecka long since I posted here. Hoped you guys missed me. ;D. Well sorry I haven't been around since school started and I've been piled with homework and projects and I seem that I don't have enough time to just sit down and write.

Well anyway, I finally have an idea on what the secret on page forty-seven should finally be. I do not know if some of you will figure it out on this chapter (since the context of page fourty-seven will be here) but if you do figure it out, please don't go to my review and post what it is. Let it be a secret between us ;D. (But it would be said here anyway, so whatever) Anyway, enjoy chapter six!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Five: Secrets**

"What does it say, Ben?" whispered Orlando.

" '_In this area in the world, where there are 'strange dancing lights on the horizon' a place where people believe the devil's hand is at work. Where people come in, yet they do not return,' _" Ben read, "_I don't know how we were able to get out, my men say that the devil spared us; however, it was still awkward, our ship wouldn't process it turned off all technology, I thought we would be stranded. I looked over on the side of the boat seeing rectangular rocks that seem to shine back at us. I thought it was my imagination, but the men saw it too. _

_We were stranded there for days, until a rowboat found us and thankfully pulled us back to shore. I do not know what happened and why, but I realize that I'm glad we survive._"

Everyone was quiet when Ben finished reading the page. Rosaline turned off her tape recorder and placed it back in her bag. She also placed her pen away, since she took notes. Carter looked at Ben with a confused face.

'It's a riddle," he whispered.

Ben only nodded and turned to the next page, looking for more information; however the next page was on a totally different subject.

"There's only one entry," Rosaline muttered, "How awkward…"

"Why is it awkward, Rose?" asked Abigail.

Rosaline looked at her notes, "It said that they were stuck on their ship for days in that one particular area, so pretty much that part says they were at sea. So I was thinking, that the person who was writing in this book should have written more as he was at sea. However, there's only one entry." Rosaline got the book from her father and looked at the page and the page after that. She noticed that there was writing on the backside of the page continuing the story, but the next page was a different subject. She inspected the two pages and found rips in between the pages, "Someone took the other pages…"

Ben took the book from her, and looked at it and he did see rips. But he didn't know the reason or who would steal it. He, Abigail, Riley, and the President were the only ones who knew of the book. Orlando sighed lightly while running his hand through his hair; Stephen sat down one of the tables rubbing his eyes and Riley looking confused, as usual.

"So what does that mean, Ben?" asked Orlando.

"So it means that someone knew of this, someone else wanted to know the secret," Ben said pointing out the obvious.

"But Ben," said Abigail, "The first page already stumped us, what does it all mean? All what we got out of this that this president was out at sea, got stuck in the middle of the sea until someone pulled his ship out. That's all."

"No there's more," Rosaline said to her mother. " _'Strange dancing lights on the horizon' _the first thing it said and the '_devil's hand'_."

"Well that could mean to many things," said Riley, sighing. "Like I said before, _'Why can't they just tell us where to go and have a big sign that says 'Here's the treasure! Spend it well!' _But they just have to make it harder."

Ben shook his head and climbed up the ladder and was about to place it back where it belonged; however, Rosaline stopped him.

"Dad, let me see it again," she said.

Ben got off the ladder and gave it to her. She opened the book and went back into the page. She turned the page and took out her camera and took a photograph of the other part of the entry. Rosaline then handed back the book to Ben and he placed the book back where it belonged, "Come on, and let's go back to the car."

All of them excited the Library of Congress and returned back into the limo. As they got back inside, Rosaline immediately started typing away on her computer. The limo driver asked what was the next destination; however Ben did not answer, so the limo stayed still.

"Well, Ben," said Orlando, once he got comfy in the limo, "This led us into a dead end."

"Orlando," said Abigail, "Nothing leads into a dead end. We'll find some clues, right Ben?"

But Ben wasn't listening, he was in deep thought, thinking of what it could all mean. The missing pages and the entry itself.

_How does this all add up,_ He thought to himself. Ben knew that he couldn't find out any clues from the context itself. He looked over to everyone else; they looked crestfallen. He felt a hand on his, and Ben looked to see it was Abigail, who was smiling lightly at him. He smiled back and raised their intertwined hands and he kissed it.

"Hey Christian," Rosaline said.

Everyone turned to her, to see her on her phone. Rosaline turned her phone on speaker and placed it beside her while she continued typing, "_Hey babe,_" said the person on the other line, Ben realized it was a boy, he raised an eyebrow towards his daughter. Rosaline ignored this and continued, "Can I ask you a question?"

"_Sure, is it anything about the things that I like?_" he asked with a small laugh. Rosaline rolled her eyes playfully, "If I could punch you right now I would. Anyway, Do know anything about _strange dancing lights on the horizon_ and any strange disappearances in the last fifty years?"

They heard clicking on the phone, "_ 'Strange dancing lights on the horizon' … hmm. That was a quote said by Christopher Columbus as he passed by the Cuba Islands. He and his men saw strange lights, believing that land was close. Columbus also reported that his compass went all bizarre. And as for strange disappearances, there's a lot, darling. However, most of the disappearances are in the Bermuda Triangle. Babe, why are you asking these questions?_"

Rosaline looked at her father, asking if she could tell him. However, Ben shook his head. Rosaline sighed before speaking, "Nothing, Chris, you know me," she said with a small laugh.

"_Alright, then,_" he said, "_Anyway, I have to go. Fencing practice. Love you, Rose._"

"Love you too, Chris," she said with a smile, "Bye."

The line went dead; Rosaline closed her phone and placed it back in her bag. She waited for her father's voice.

"Who was that?" he asked with a stern voice.

"Christian Marinas," she answered, while taking her eyes off her computer, "My boyfriend. Mom is the only one who knows about him."

Ben looked over to Abigail. She looked at Ben and looked at him with a guilty face, "I promised her that I wouldn't tell you until she would tell you."

Ben again looked over to his daughter, "How long have you two been going out."

"A month and a half," she said, her eyes returning to the screen and she continued typing. The limo went quiet; the tension became high. After a few moments later, Rosaline said to the limo driver, "George, can you drive us to the nearest library? I need to get some books."

George nodded and started the car. While during the drive, Rosaline's looked over her glasses towards Stephan, and saw a slight hurt look in his eyes. Her chest felt heavy; she diverted her gaze to her father. She saw that he and her mother were talking in hushed whispers. She sighed quietly and continued her research.


	6. Stephen Carter The HazelEyed Boy

Haha! Another chapter! Well chapter six here we go! This part will be in Stephen's point of view, since most of the story so far is in the Gate's point of view. In this chapter, it will review everything from chapters one through five in Stephan Carter's point of view. I don't know why I had the sudden urge to just put this specific chapter in one of my OC's point of view, but you'll be able see the feelings of a boy with hazel eyes.

Hope you all enjoy!

_Please note that __**National Treasure**__ does not belong to me. The only thing that belongs to me is the original characters and the plot. Every thing else belongs to the wonderful producer of the movie._

* * *

**Chapter Six: Stephen Carter- The Hazel-Eyed Boy**

"Stephen," addressed Orlando, "We'll be heading over to the Gate's party tonight. Wear your best suit and look presentable."

Stephen nodded towards his father and went into his room and changed. He always wanted to meet the Gates family since they did find two of the world's greatest treasure. However, another reason why he wanted to go to the Gates' party is because of their daughter, Rosaline Gates, as his father told him. He never met her and had a curiosity about her. Stephen realized that this Rosaline was mentioned in the news, but no one has seen her. He wondered if she even existed. His father told him that Abigail Gates, the woman that he was going to work with, had been mentioning to him about his daughter and of how amazing she is.

As he tied his tie on, he heard his father call him downstairs. He quickly finished his tie and grabbed his comb and ran downstairs. Orlando Carter sighed lightly before grabbing the comb from his son's hand and fixing his hair. Orlando placed the comb down before hurrying his son to the car. Stephen noticed his father in a suit similar to his; however, he did not wear a tie like him but a bow tie. He rolled his eyes slightly seeing how old fashion his father was.

When they arrived at the Gates' house, he saw that it was huge, and was impressed. But Stephen knew that it was because of the findings of the family. They entered the house seeing many people were already there. Stephen noticed his father walk over to a woman with shady-blond hair; he figured her out as Abigail Gates. His father introduced him to her and he addressed her formally. He and his father soon went to the ballroom.

_This place even has a ballroom,_ Stephen thought as he weaved through the maze of people. _I wonder how big this house really is._

Stephen stood beside his father in the ballroom, as they got a table. A few hours pass by as his father talked to some important people, including the president. Stephen just sat down and just watched his father talked. He then saw his father smile; Stephen's eyes followed his father as he went to a couple with a daughter. Stephen went over since he heard his father call him. He bowed towards the couple. His father then introduced the couple and the young daughter to him.

_So this is the Gates family,_ he thought, his eyes went over to Rosaline, _and this is their daughter, Rosaline Gates_.

Stephen bowed and his hand, which was in a glove, found his hand found hers and with his hazel eyes locked on hers, he placed a delicate kiss upon her hand. He noticed a pink shade of color rose upon her cheeks.

"It's an honor seeing the daughter of one of the most recognizable and respected people in the U.S," he said, releasing her hand.

Stephen saw her smile and she replied, "Well, it's my pleasure, Mr. Stephen Carter, my parents wanted to me to meet your father, since he and my mother are working close. My father also told me that you were coming, but he did not know you."

He smiled back at her, "Well now you do. And please call me Stephen, there's no need to be formal."

She nodded. Stephen then heard the orchestra starting to play waltz. He noticed her looking around the room. He just continued to stare at her, seeing how she looked beautiful in her outfit that evening. Stephen noticed how her sapphire eyes sparkled. He then asked her, "Would you like to have this dance with me, Rosaline?"

He saw her blush darken and accepted his offer. Stephen held her hand and led her through the crowed onto the dance floor. Once they had some room, he placed his hand on her waist and the other one in her hand. Soon they waltz along with the song.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the party, Stephen and his father stayed a while longer and they all headed to the library. He sat down on one of the armchairs of the room, Stephen noticed that the library was two floors, and by this, he was also impressed. He watched as his father sat down across the Gates. But he noticed that Rosaline wasn't with her parents. Looking around the room, he noticed her in one of the corners of the library with a book. He looked towards his father, as Orlando was talking to the Gates; he heard the whole conversation.

" Well, the reason for me to come here tonight, is not only to meet your daughter, Abigail and Ben, but I have a request for you," Orlando started.

"What is it?" Ben asked as he took off his tie with irritation.

"The president wanted you to find out the secret of page 47. He told me that you would know what he was talking about," finished Orlando.

_Secret of page forty-seven?_ thought Stephen, _What's that about?_

Stephen's hazel eyes went over to the Gates and he saw a shocked expression on Ben's face and a worried look on Abigail's.

"Orlando, but page forty-seven is…" started Benjamin; however, Orlando held his hand up, to stop his statement.

"He told me that it is dangerous but he also told me that you are the only one who can find it. You and Abigail and Mr. Riley Poole," he said. "He also told me that I should come with you and update him."

Orlando looked over to Stephen and he did also, "My son seems to want to come too, but it's up to you if you want to have extra cargo."

Stephen saw the Gates look at each other for a while, trying to consult what they should do. After awhile, Stephen heard them say, "Alright, Orlando we'll look for it, you can come too… and you can take Stephen also."

Stephen saw his father nod, and he was about to stand up until Abigail whispered, "Ben, what about Rosaline?"

He looked over to her as she looked above the book she was reading, towards the three. After awhile, he saw her close the book and place it down near the table as she stood up and walked over to her parents.

"I want to go," he heard her say.

Stephen just sat back and watched the situation. It was quiet for a while; no one dared to make a sound. Stephen then heard a sigh, and saw it was Benjamin. Father and daughter looked at each other for a bit before Ben made his answer, "Alright, you can come with us Rosie."

Stephen closed his eyes and smiled lightly, he heard feet and a small grunt. He believed that Rosaline went over to hug her father. And then the feet started to disappear, Stephen concluding she left to go to her room.

"I hope you did the right thing, Gates," he heard his father say.

Stephen opened his eyes and stood up, walking over to his father.

"I hope so too," Ben mumbled. "Well call me when you are ready to leave."

Stephen bid the Gates goodbye and he and his father left. As they entered their car, Stephen looked over to his father, who was driving, "When are we leaving?"

"In a week, pack your stuff son," he said, keeping his eyes on the road.

Stephen had a bad feeling about this trip, and all he could think about was the young girl with intense blue eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week passed by quickly, and Stephen was in his room, his luggage already packed. He noticed that his father wasn't at home as much as he usually is and wondered why. He didn't have any work that week since he said they'd be leaving with the Gates, but every single day, Stephen heard his father say he'll be going somewhere. Stephen never really had that much time to think about it because of all his homework and projects he had.

Then one Saturday morning, Stephen came out of his room and headed downstairs to see his father on the phone.

"Abigail," Orlando said into the phone. "It's nice to hear from you too. I'm sorry that it took me so long to contact you, but we're ready to go. We'll be there in a few minutes. Alright, bye."

Orlando put the phone back onto the receiver and looked up the staircase to see him, "Get your stuff, we're heading to the Gates."

Stephen went up the staircase again and into his room. He changed into a different outfit (since he was just wearing sweats and a t-shirt). Stephen changed into comfortable indigo jeans, a white long-sleeve polo, and on top of the polo is a green graphic-tee, and white Airwalk Kicks. He got his luggage out and got his cell phone, Ipod, and laptop (he knew that his father would probably want to bring it). He placed it in a separate bag and slung it over his shoulder and went downstairs. Stephen placed his stuff in the back of the car and went to the passenger seat, and waited for his father. After awhile, his father came and started the car.

It was a thirty-minute drive to the Gates' house. Once they arrived, they rang the doorbell and entered the household. The two families greeted each other and entered the formal living room

"So where are we going first, Gates?" asked Orlando once he sat down on the couch and got comfortable. Stephen did the same.

"Well I looked over the page again, which is on my cell phone, and I barley could identify what it says. But I remember seeing about something about the White House," answered Ben.

"Then Washington D.C. is our first stop," concluded Orlando.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two families placed their luggage in the limo, since they were going in the same car. Stephen got comfortable and placed his earphones on and fell asleep. A few moments later, the car jumped to a halt. It woke him up; he looked outside and noticed that Abigail and Benjamin were heading over to a house. Stephen looked over to his father with a questioning gaze.

"The Gates are inviting Riley Poole on this quest, since he's been with them since day one," Orlando said looking at the three friends.

Stephen shrugged and turned off his Ipod and looked towards Rosaline who was on her computer. He noticed that she looked very intelligent with her glasses on. He also noticed that she was wearing black jeans, a white long-sleeve v-neck, and inside was a sky-blue tank top, and over that she wore a puffer vest and then she wore flats. To him, she looked cute and preppy.

Soon, Abigail and Benjamin returned to the car, and they waited for Riley.

Stephen saw Rosaline looked up from her laptop, looking over her glasses, towards he father, "Is he going to come, dad?"

Stephen then looked over to Ben as he smiled smiled and nodded, "Of course. You know Riley, anything with treasure, he'll come."

He heard Rosaline's quiet laugh before the clicking of keys. A few minutes later, he came, placed his stuff in the trunk and entered the limo. Benjamin introduced Riley to him and his father.

"Did you find anything, Rose?" asked Abigail.

Stephen saw Rosaline shook her head, "We have to go back to the Library of Congress and see what is on the page again. Do you still remember the combo?"

_Combo?_ Stephen thought.

Benjamin then directed the limo driver to the Library of Congress. After an hour of a drive, they arrived. All of them entered the Library, and went up to the second floor, where Benjamin climbed a ladder and took a book down. Stephen thought it was the book; however, he saw Benjamin enter something and a secret compartment opened and took out the book. Stephen was amazed on how the book was kept hidden.

The Gates opened the book to the page.

"What does it say, Ben?" whispered Orlando.

" '_In this area in the world, where there are 'strange dancing lights on the horizon' a place where people believe the devil's hand is at work. Where people come in, yet they do not return,'_ " Ben read, "_I don't know how we were able to get out, my men say that the devil spared us; however, it was still awkward, our ship wouldn't process it turned off all technology, I thought we would be stranded. I looked over on the side of the boat seeing rectangular rocks that seem to shine back at us. I thought it was my imagination, but the men saw it too._

_We were stranded there for days, until a rowboat found us and thankfully pulled us back to shore. I do not know what happened and why, but I realize that I'm glad we survive._"

It was quiet when Benjamin finished reading the entry. The clicking of a tape recorder was all heard and the rustling of stuff.

"It's a riddle," Orlando whispered.

Stephen sat down on one of the tables and rested his head in his hands. He heard the flipping of pages, and then heard Rosaline's comment.

"There's only one entry," Rosaline muttered, "How awkward…"

He looked up to see Rosaline looking at the book intensely.

"Why is it awkward, Rose?" asked Abigail.

Rosaline stated her reasons why it's awkward that that there's only one entry about the situation. Then, Rosaline's next comment caught his attention, "_Someone took the other pages…_"

Stephen looked and saw torn pages between the entry and another one. He thought it was interesting to see that someone else knew about the Presidents' Book. He rubbed his eyes, and continued to ramble in his thoughts. He was too busy thinking why someone would rip pages from the book; he didn't hear the conversation around him.

Soon they returned to the limo, and started to talk about the situation they were in. It was quiet for a while until Stephen heard Rosaline start talking into her phone. Since she placed it on speaker, everyone could hear the conversation between her and the person on the other line. Stephen stayed quiet and just listened. He realized the person she was talking to was a guy. _Probably her boyfriend,_ Stephen's conscious told him. The conversation was mostly about the clues in the entry. After Rosaline hung up, her father asked her who the boy was. Stephen's conscious was correct, Rosaline's boyfriend. He felt a slight pang in his chest, like a needle poked into it. The car started to move, since Rosaline told the driver to. Stephen noticed that Rosaline was looking at him; he diverted his eyes out the window.

_I can't be falling in love with her, can I?_ he asked himself.

* * *

Ohhhh. That's a long chapter. :D Well that's what the hazel-eyed boy thought through these few chapters. And what's this?! Unknown feelings for the Gates' daughter. Hmm. And what about Orlando Carter? Can he be trusted?

The next chapter will go back to the Gates' point of view. So stay tuned.


	7. The First Destination

Alright! Here's the newest chapter for _Secret of Page 47_. Enjoy. Oh and HAPPY LATE CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS! :D

_National Treasure does not belong to me. Only my original characters and the plot and clues belong to me. steal and die. :D_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Seven: The First Destination**

The car ride to the library was a quiet one. All that one can hear was the clicking of keys as Rosaline typed away. The tension was also high; not only because of the finding of the secret but also because of the finding of the daughter's boyfriend. When they arrived at the library, Rosaline closed her laptop and placed it in the bag and headed out to the library. The other's followed her suit. They entered the library and followed Rosaline to the back of the library. She took out a card, which was in her wallet, and went over to the counter. Rosaline handed the librarian her card and in return, the librarian gave her a paper. Rosaline smiled and thanked the librarian. She then headed over to stairs and up to the second floor of the library. Stephen followed her, out of curiosity. He saw her taking out books from shelves. Stephen walked up to her and stood near her.

"You need anything Stephen?" she asked in that soft voice of hers.

Stephen shook his head, "Just followed you… you know, to make sure that you were safe."

Rosaline looked over to him, "It's a library, Stephen, you can't be anymore safer in a library."

Stephen softly chuckled. He looked over to the stack of books that was beside her. He went to the other side of her and picked up a book.

"Flight 19?" he asked while looking at her.

Rosaline just nodded and kept pulling books off the shelf and muttered something like, "It has to be here."

"What has to be here," he asked while taking a book from her hand and placing it on the stack.

"I asked the librarian if there was a copy of Christopher Columbus' diary. She told me it was in this section," she answered.

Stephen raised an eyebrow, "If you're looking for Christopher Columbus, shouldn't we have stayed at the Library of Congress?"

"They wouldn't have it," she said, "Christopher Columbus lost that diary when he came to the New World. Then in 1892, an explorer found it and thought it was an ordinary diary and gave it to a library. The library saw that it was Christopher Columbus' diary and gave it to a company that was going to make a museum honoring Columbus. However, they did make a copy of it and now it is in this library."

"Then if it is in this Columbus Museum… then…"

"The museum got burned down a few years ago from a fire accident," she cut him off, answering Stephen's unfinished question. "The diary is lost… and the only copy they have is in this library."

Stephen nodded, "Then what's with all these books?"

"Research," she said simply, with a soft smile at his direction, "They're mostly about the Bermuda Triangle."

"The Bermuda Triangle?" he said while taking another book from her hand and placing it on the stack.

"Christian said that the clues in the diary all relate to the Bermuda Triangle. Also, I need Columbus' diary to figure out what he believed the 'lights in the horizon' mean."

Stephen nodded again. After that, it was silence between the two. While Rosaline was collecting research books, she also tried to look for Columbus' diary; however, she could not spot it. _Probably… it's not here. Probably someone checked it out. But, it shouldn't be checked out,_ she thought.

After an hour or two, Rosaline collected at least two stacks of books relating to the Bermuda Triangle. She and Stephen brought the stacks to the table where their parents were waiting. Ben eyed the books, "That's a lot, Rose."

Rosaline just smiled and sat down near Riley as he sighed and eyed the books also, "Books… why do we need books, Rose."

"Research," she said as she laughed quietly, "Probably there are clues in past events. These books tell different theories about the Bermuda Triangle and I gathered some books that tell of the strange occurrences that happened in the Bermuda Triangle."

Riley whined about how they have to actually _read_ the books. Rosaline shook her head as she got a book. After a few hours, they collected little information. Riley fell asleep as soon as he started to read one line. They took breaks in between but they couldn't find reasons of why the clue is in the Bermuda Triangle. Rosaline was about to give up until the librarian came over to her.

"Miss. Gates," the librarian said.

"Yes?" Rosaline answered while standing up.

"We found out that the Columbus' diary was in the back of the library, in our storage case," the librarian said with a soft smile. She handed Rosaline the copied 15-century diary.

Rosaline smiled and held the diary with careful hands. She thanked the librarian and the librarian left her as Rosaline sat back down. The others just watched was she sat down and opened the diary.

"What is that?" Orlando asked, his eyes fixed onto the diary.

"Christopher Columbus' diary," Rosaline said while carefully turning the pages.

"The real one?" asked Riley.

Rosaline shook her head, "No, this is a copy of it."

Ben was about to ask another question; however, he noticed how his daughter's eyes became slightly annoyed, and he stopped himself from asking. Rosaline skimmed through the pages until she found what she was looking for.

"_October 12, 1492_

_We have seen the islands of the New World, or what we call India. I do not recall hearing of islands in India; however, since this is the first I have ever been there, I cannot judge. While sailing, there have been many strange occurrences that have been happening on our ship. My compass was not pointing in the correct direction and we ended up on an island near the main land of 'India'. _

_We got off our ship and went onto the island and tried to look for the 'Indians'; however, there was no people living on the island. We camped there for a night and then returned onto our ship._

_The next morning we sailed again. As we were sailing, we saw lights… lights that were dancing on the horizon. My crew and I thought that it was just the sun, but the sun was already above us. _

_Then we heard a noise on our right side of our boat, we looked over and saw a man floating on a barrel. We pulled him out and asked him why was he there. He answered us._

_'I was pulled out into sea on my rowboat. I was catching fish with other fishermen; however, a storm blew in and pulled me out. My rowboat then began to flood with water, even though there was no hole in the boat. I tell you, sir, that this area of water is mysterious. The tribes of the mainland tell me that there's the devil's hand at work in these waters.'_

_We let him stay on the ship for a couple of hours and then I told him about strange lights in the sky. He told me that they see that too and did not know what it was. We landed on the mainland and started our journey from there._"

Rosaline finished reading the entry, "He met a man… however did not get his name. It says the same things like the journal."

"It's another dead end," said Riley, "Dammit, I hate dead ends."

Rosaline turned the page and a small piece of paper, the size of a sticky note fell out. She noticed that it was folded and so opened it. It was a map, a small map of where Columbus' route was.

"The Bermuda Triangle…" she whispered. Everything revolves around the Triangle. She then remembered reading something in one of the books about a road.

She placed down the diary and looked through the sack of books.

"What are you looking for Rose?" asked Abigail.

"We've read through each book," said Riley as he moaned and looked at her. "You said that there was nothing important."

"I just remembered something…" she muttered. She found the book she was looking for and opened it and quickly scanned the pages. When she found it, she showed it to everyone.

"The Bahamas?" asked Orlando, "What does that have to do with the passage?"

"There are rocks that form what is called the Bimini Road. Remember in the Presidents' Journal, they saw glimmering rocks in the ocean?" The question was answered with a simple nod. "There are popular theories and one was made by a psychic Edgar Cayce that the road leads to Atlantis."

"Atlantis?" said Ben. "But that's just a myth."

"Yes, I know that, dad," she said. "But many believers say that the Bermuda is where Atlantis was suppose to be located. However, there aren't any leads onto that yet." She paused for a minute before saying, "Our first destination is the Bahamas."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE BAHAMAS! WHOO! BEACHES XD. JK JK. But what do you think? Review please!


	8. The Bremuda Triangle and the Road

It's been a **very** long time since I've updated **National Treasure:**** The Secret of Page Fourty-Seven**. I know some of the people who have read this fanfic has lost interest after seeing that it took like what, three years for me to update this story. And I'm terribley sorry. My life has become more hectic and it was rare for me to finally have a chance to write this chapter. I hope that after the long wait, this chapter won't dissappoint you.

_National Treasure does not belong to me. Only my original characters and the plot and clues belong to me. steal and die. :D_

* * *

A week passed after Rosaline discovered a lead into the sercret of page fourty-seven-- The Bremuda Triangle. The place with many mysteries and secrets that have not been discovered yet. Of course, this would be a great place for the Gates family and the company to go to to figure out the secret. To many residence living near the Triangle, it's also known as the **Devil's Triangle** since many aircraft and ships disappeared due to unknown circumstances. Many people tried to figure out the secret to the Triangle; however none was able to make a reasonable conclusion.

The Gates family and company reached the Bahamas, one week after realizing the lead. The bright sun welcomed the group of tourist leaving the airport. Rosaline smiled and sighed, reaching and placing on her sunglasses, and adjusting the strap around her shoulder. Abigail and Ben rolled the cart full of their luggage outside; following them was Riley with his own luggage and then the Carters came with their luggage. The group then walked to the _Rent-a-vehicle_ and rented a van. Soon enough, they were heading off to their hotel. In the car, Rosaline, was once again on her laptop, trying to figure out the clues. Abigail saw this, and reached over and took the laptop from her daughter, "We're in the Bahamas, dear," she lightly scolded her, "You need to have some fun, you are a teenager." The teen rolled her eyes and just stared out the window.

The group eventually reached their hotel, which, of course, is a five star hotel, the best for the Gates family. They reached their rooms, and unpacked and all met up in the hall of the hotel.

"Since we're in the Bahamas, why don't we relax for awhile," said Orlando. "It's been stressfull this past few weeks, since we're so busy looking for clues to the secret." Ben and Abigail agreed with Orlando about relaxing, Riley was estatic about the idea, while Stephen just shrugged and stuffed his hands into his pockets. In the corner of his eye, he watched Rosaline's reaction to the idea. The girl shrugged also, just placing on her sunglasses and tucking a strand of brown, that left her pony-tail, behind her ear, "Doesn't really matter..." she muttered. Abigial clapped and everyone agreed to meet at the hall in an hour so they can bring the stuff they need.

The Gates family returned to their room and packed a bag full of their nessessities. While Ben and Abigail packed their stuff, Rosaline packed her own bag which had her laptop with an extra battery, notebooks and a small book about the Bremuda Triangle. Her mother saw this and immediatly walked over to her daughter, "Why are you packing those things, Rosaline? It's time for relaxation." Rosaline looked up to her mother before answering back, "You guys can relax, mom, I'll keep looking for more clues..." Her mother opened her mouth to say something back but Rosaline beat her to it, "I'll still relax mom, don't worry." Abigail nodded, hesitantly before walking back to Ben who over heard the conversation.

"She'll be fine, Abi..." her husband reassured her. Abigail looked at him before looking back at Rosaline.

* * *

When the group met back at the hall, they set off to the nearest beach, which was just across the street from the hotel. It was near afternoon and the beaches were, of course, crowded with people. Ben was able to find a spot where all of them could just place their stuff and hang out. Abigail took out the blanket and placed it on the sand and Ben was able to succesfuly plant the umbrella on the sand. Riley, through much difficulty, was able to set up his own little area and Orlando and Stephen also. Rosaline, took out a foldable chair and sat down on it, and eventually placed sunscreen on and her straw hat and sunglasses and took out her computer and started research once again. The adults did not really notice since it was Rosaline's nature. Stephen on the other hand was slightly worried. He got his own foldable chair and placed it beside hers.

"You know Rosaline," Stephen started looking at her through his own sunglasses, "You shouldn't be researching... you should be having fun," he said giving her a small smile. Rosaline's fingers stopped typing away, and her eyes drifted to Stephen and she raised a brow, but did not say anything back to the boy sitting besides her. Stephen continued, "You're mother is right, you know... don't throw away your teen years... you'll be them only once," he said, giving a nervous laugh, rubbing the back of his head. The girl continued to look at him before sighing, she knew that if she didn't stop, her mother and, now, Stephen, would keep trying to get her to be like a normal teenager. She closed her laptop and placed it back into her bag and then looked at Stephen once again, "So what are we going to do then?"

Stephen saw this and smiled brightly at the girl before standing up and pulling her out of her seat, dragging her near the warm oceans of the Bahamas. Rosaline gave a small smile as she was being dragged out near the ocean before just standing there near the waves, watching Stephen go into the water. The girl hesitated for awhile before dipping her feet in, feeling the warm water. She looked back at Stephen, who just watched her every move. Rosaline smirked softly before jumping into the water, eventually starting to splash the boy with water. Stephen laughed and played her little game.

The two eventually started to chase one another, since the game got a little rough. Rosaline gave a small laugh while running away from Stephen, but before she knew it, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her middrift, carrying her and twirling her around. She gave a small squeal asking Stephen to put her down. He did what she asked and the two were panting from all of the running. Rosaline took in a deep breath before noticing that Stephen was only wearing swimming shorts, his chest open to the public. Her eyes averted, trying to look to the distance, instead of looking at the boy's well-built chest. Stephen noticed this and smirked softly, his hands still on her waist. She felt his hands on her waist, and she pulled away, before walking back to her chair, and drying herself off.

"_What's wrong with you, girl..._" she thought to herself, "_You got a boyfriend... you can't go off and hang out with Stephen..._" It was true though. Never in her life, did she ever hang out with Christian and was able to see his own chest. Her cheeks turned light red, imagining Chris's own broad chest and her eyes darted to Stephen who was still playing in the water. She shook her head and sat down and took out her laptop one more time and started to research once more.

* * *

After being in the beach, Ben decided to rent a boat and just go out into the ocean (though the people who sold the boat were worried, they were near the Bremuda Triangle and of course, Ben never mentioned about going into the Triangle). The group got on the boat and they headed off near the Triangle, where a sign was placed saying, **Entering the Bremuda Triangle**. Rosaline rolled her eyes at this, "People are just scared..." she muttered while looking at the side of the boat, trying to look for the Bimini Road. She got out a flashlight, trying to look for something that reflected back at her.

"Are you looking for the Road, Rosaline?" asked a deep voice. She turned her head to find Orlando leaning against the railing looking at what she was doing. All she did was nod her head, to answer his question. "Tell me Rosaline..." Orlando asked the girl. "Why do you have so much interest in finding the Road? Is it because it leads to Atlantis?"

Rosaline closed her eyes before shutting off the flashlight and looking at the older man, "I have interest in finding the Road because it's part of the mission, Mr. Carter. I'm interested in finding the Road because it is what we're here for, that's all. I have no interest if it leads to Atlantis. If it does, well wonderful, we found the ancient city of Atlantis. And what about you?"

"Me?" Orlando raised a brow at the young girl.

"Yes, you, Mr. Carter," she looked off into the horizon, "Why are _you_ interested in finding the secret to page forty-seven, if I am able to ask. Is it because it's the duty to the President? Or is it for your own interest to find this famous secret?"

The older man chuckled and placed his elbows on the railing and looked off into the horizon also, "You're quite interesting Miss. Gates."

"And why's that Mr. Carter?"

"You seem to have this aura around you, a very responsible aura," he responded to her question, "You're unlike any other teenager I have met..."

"I believe that was a compliment, and I thank you for that..." she said, "However, you haven't answered my question from before, Mr Carter. Why are you interested in the secret?"

"It's my reason and my reason to know..." he said giving the girl a nod of the head before leaving the deck.

Her sapphire eyes followed the older man till he was out of her sight, "_He's acting very suspicious..._" she thought to herself, "_What is his reason for coming on this trip..._" The girl shook her head and turned on the flashlight and tried to look for the Road again.

* * *

After hours out on sea, Ben, who was steering the ship, announced that they'll be heading back to shore in an hour or two. Rosaline, on the other hand, slumped down onto the deck, her back against the railing, the flashlight turned 'off'. She spent hours out on the deck trying to find the Road, but eventually got no lead onto where the Road is or even a clue on where Atlantis might be. The girl was about to give up until, on the windows of the boat, saw a reflection coming from the ocean. Her sapphire eyes widened and turned around and looked for the reflection in the water. Her eyes looked around to see that it was sunset and where the rays of the sun hit the water, there were lights... LIGHTS in the water.

"They only appear when the sun sets..." she muttered. She went through her mind, trying to recollect something from the books she read, the research she did, and nothing said about the Road appearing when the sun sets. "Wait..." she muttered, "'Lights in the horizon'... Columbus probably saw the Road from a far view, and thought of them as 'lights' from the horizon..."

Excited about finding the Road, she immediatly went inside and informed everyone about seeing the Road. Wide-eyed, everyone rushed out and Rosaline pointed to the lights in the water.

"The road really does exist..." muttered Ben. Abigail and Orlando couldn't speak since they were so amazed by the discovery. Riley started to cry, since he knew they were one step close to finding Atlantis. Stephen was amazed too, not because of the Road, but by Rosaline-- she basically kept looking and looking for the Road until she eventually found it. The boy was amazed by her determination.

"How did you find it," asked her father.

"Columbus said that he saw 'lights in the horizon' horizion either meant sunrise or sunset, in this case it meant sunset," she started to explain. "I believe that he saw the rocks when the rays of the sun hit the water at an exact angle and it reflected it back at Columbus and his crew. The reason why I think Columbus called it 'lights in the horizion' is because he was far away from the rocks, so from his persepctive, the lights came from the horizion," the girl sighed in relief, "I'm glad that we came out here long enough to actually find the Road..."

The others nodded in agreement to Rosaline's statement, she continued, "If not... we would really be in a dead end."

"But which way are we suppose to follow it?" asked Riley. Rosaline looked at him and then pointed West. "How do you know we're suppose to go?"

"The Road starts here..." she said pointing where the lights ended, "If we continue to follow it Westward, we'll eventually go to where it leads, and hopefully to Atlantis... if it exists..."

"Rose..." said Ben, "If the Road exists... then Atlantis must exist also..."

Rosaline shook her head, "People have been trying to find Atlantis for centuries, dad... many people believe its here in the Bremuda, some people believe its back in Greece... some people don't even believe it exists. Just because I think and some professor believes that the Road leads to Atlantis, doesn't mean its true... people need concreate details to prove that something is real."

"Well if we continue this trip, Rose..." said Orlando, "Then we'll find if Atlantis exists or not..." He then went back inside.

Ben also went back inside to steer the ship back to the Bahamas. Abigail also went inside. Stephen looked at Rosaline one last time before stepping inside also.

"Let's hope it's real..." was the last thing Stephen heard the girl mutter.

* * *

Well then. Hope you enjoyed it. Hahah. It's kinda short, but I hope that you all enjoyed it. The next chapter will be up in a few days.

_**Review! Please and Thank you!**_


End file.
